El día del Amor y de la Amistad!
by kasey2
Summary: Falta 1 semana para el 14 de febrero!, Rei y Kai saben lo que sienten por el otro, pero ¿serán capaces de decirlo? Shounen Ai: KaixRei o ReixKai, como prefieran
1. El viaje a Japón Kai POV

My segundo fic!!!!, oh si!!!, finalmente ayer, se me ocurrió esta idea, no tengo idea de cómo, pero bueno, así que comenzaré a escribir ^o^ !!!, realmente, espero que les guste, cualquier duda comentario, queja, o sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida =P, jeje, buenops, yaps, ahora sips, comenzaré a escribir.  
  
Primero: ¿de qué trata? Una semana antes del 14 de febrero Kai y Ray están teniendo problemas, ¿por qué?, ¿no se lo imaginan?. pues si!!!, es 14 de febreo!!!, o séa. ¡¡¡¡Día del amor y de la amistad!!!!, ¿serán capaces de decirse lo que sienten?, al parecer. el destino quiere que estén juntos y les trae diferentes situaciones a lo largo de la semana antes del 14 n___n  
  
Ok, más o menos me entendieron???, jeje, bueno, intentaré hacer esta historia laaarrrggggaaaa, o al menos sus capítulos, lo que si, es que son como 8 o más de 8 capítulos ^___^  
  
Bueno, como sea. aquí va!!!!, ahh!!! Antes de que se me olvide, este fic va a ser narrado según lo esten viendo Kai y Rei. más o menos si me explico?, o séa, a la mejor un día lo cuento según lo esté viendo Kai, y el otro según lo esté viendo Rei (con el nombre de Rei, puede que de repente lo use como Ray, pero lo usaré más como Rei, jeje), de todas formas, cuando uno de los dos esté pensando algo voy a ponerle por ejemplo REI POV (acabo de averiguar hace como unas semanas que eso significa en ingles REI POINT OF VIEW, o séa el punto de vista de Rei XD), y en algunos casos, yo seré la que relate los sucesos =P, bueno, mejor basta de explicaciones, porque sino creo que yo misma me voy a hacer bolas @_@, ah!, y perdón si los confundo un poco, como que aún no sé usar muy bien esto del asunto de los pensamientos XD  
  
Pero P.D., igual que en mi otro fic, los pensamientos van a estar solo con una cosita de estas ´ y lo que digan con dos ´´ ¿ok?, pero por si se les va alguna parte, también pondré los pensamientos en manuscrita.  
  
Nops, Beyblade no me pertenece, no soy dueña ni de sus personajes ni de nada de eso, solo me divierto escribiendo fics todos locos, jeje, pero aclaro NO soy dueña de Beyblade (y que bueno, porque sino, no sería Beyblade, y sería una cosa totalmente chafa)  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Primer Capítulo:  
  
El viaje a Japón (KAI POV)  
  
Día 1  
  
*KAI POV*  
  
´El día del Amor y de la Amistad.´  
  
Un chico de cabellos azules y grises paseaba por los caminos del centro comercial. En cualquier lado que uno viera se podían ver los colores rojo y rosa. Ese mes era el mes de esos dos colores, y como no iba a serlo, si una semana más adelante sería el día del amor y de la amistad. Los estantes de las tiendas tenían una gran variedad de cosas, todas iban desde dibujos de corazones hasta osos de peluche del tamaño de un niño de 6 años. Chocolates, tarjetas, ositos, rosas, básicamente estas eran las cosas que más había en las tiendas, todo esto venía acompañado de las risitas de personas que veían con interés aquellas cosas. La mayoría de las risitas eran emitidas por chicas, chicas cuyos pensamientos e ilusiones vagaban en los regalos que recibieran el 14 e imaginándose recibiendo alguna de aquellas hermosas rosas con una caja de deliciosos chocolates, y otras chicas tan solo pensaban en aquel chico de sus sueños y en la posibilidad de que ese día confesaran su amor. Se podían ver también a chicos indecisos, pensando cual sería el mejor regalo para su pareja, y otros ensayando sus confesiones de amor. No podían faltar las parejas tomadas de la mano, entrando a cada una de las tiendas, y saliendo después de un rato con grandes bolsas de regalos, otras parejas en cambio, preferían estar sentados en una mesa, compartiendo una bebida alado de la persona que querían.  
  
Para aquel chico de cabellos azules, esto se le hacía una cursilería, un juego tonto para personas tontas. En su opinión, la mayoría de esas parejas romperían después de unos cuantos días. Podía ver sonrisas falsas, y tan solo veía como algunas chicas vaciaban el monedero de sus novios. No entendía como esos chicos podían caer de esa forma por ellas, a tal punto de hacer casi cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa de parte de ellas.  
  
Sin embargo, Kai podía sentir que se estaba transformando en una de esas personas, una persona que haría cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a quien le hacía sentir como mariposas en el estómago.  
  
En estos días, su mente había estado pensando en un cierto chico de cabellos negros y con un cierto aspecto felino.  
  
´Rei.´  
  
En realidad, gracias a este chico es que había puesto el pie en aquel centro.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que debía de ir ahí ´Genial, quizás me estoy volviendo loco´, lo único que estaba haciendo era caminar y ver a las personas y las cosas que había en las tiendas y fuera de ellas.  
  
Por otro lado, bien podría ocupar estos momentos en pensar en aquel chico, aquella persona que estaba en cada uno de sus sueños.  
  
Había transcurrido como cuanto sería. meses?, quizás 1 o 2, o hasta más, desde que había terminado el torneo en Rusia, esto lógicamente trajo sus consecuencias, y una de ellas fue que el equipo se separara. No había una razón por la cual seguir juntos, así que cada uno tomo un camino diferente, o al menos él lo había hecho.  
  
Sin embargo, esto lo hicieron después haber tomado un viaje que los llevaría a Japón, y puede ser que desde ese viaje, los pensamientos de Rei empezaran a ocupar casi todo su tiempo.  
  
Hubo cierta cosa que parecía decir que Rei devolvía los sentimientos que sentía por él.  
  
´Todo fue en la batalla contra Bryan. al ver como Bryan lastimaba de esa forma a Rei, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él fluyeron, salieron del escondite que les había formado dentro de mi, y comprendí que yo quería a Rei, no importa si él quería a Mariah. pero entonces, luego de que Tyson le ganara a Tala, tomamos aquel viaje a Japón.´  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Recuerdos*  
  
´´Muy bien chicos, los felicito. Ya que han ganado el torneo pueden irse a donde quieran y seguir con sus vidas´´ El Sñr. Dickenson estaba muy feliz por la victoria que habían obtenido en el torneo.  
  
´´¿A dónde irás tu Max?´´ Tyson puso su mano en el hombro de Max  
  
´´Bueno, pues estoy pensando en ir con mi mamá, creo que debemos pasar un rato juntos después de todo esto´´  
  
´´Yo regresaré a casa, continuaré allá en Japón, como lo hacía antes de envolverme en el asunto del Beyblade y los torneos, ya saben, cosas como ir a la escuela y todo eso´´  
  
´´Bien Kenny, creo que nos veremos seguido allá´´ Tyson le sonrió ´´¿y tu Rei?´´  
  
Rei había estado un poco silencioso aquella mañana, parecía estar pensando en algo muy importante para él ´´Ehh??´´ apenas reaccionó cuando Tyson le hizo aquella pregunta  
  
´´Que a dónde piensas irte ahora ´´  
  
´´Pues en realidad no sé, tal ves a China, supongo, para arreglar todos los asuntos que tengo allá, ustedes saben, y llevar las nuevas técnicas del Beyblade a los del pueblo´´  
  
´´Ohh.. ¿y tu a dónde piensas ir Kai? ´´  
  
´´Creo, Tyosn, que eso es algo que no te incumbe´´  
  
´´Valla, veo que definitivamente necesitas unas vacaciones viejo´´  
  
´´Hm´´  
  
El Sñr. Dickenson soltó una pequeña risita ´´Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme, pero aquí les dejo los boletos hacia Japón, Tyson, tu abuelo y yo regresaremos unos días después de ustedes, y entonces podremos arreglar los asuntos de si se quedan o si se van´´ Puso su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y después de revolverla, sacó cinco boletos ´´Tomen, su avión sale en una hora, creo que deben pasar sus equipajes por allá´´ señaló hacia donde estaba una señorita ´´Bueno nos vemos chicos´´  
  
´´Adiós Sñr. Dickenson´´  
  
´´Vaya!, una hora!!!, quizá nos de timpo de pasar a comer algo.´´  
  
´´Tyson, no hay otra cosa en la que pienses además de comida??´´  
  
´´Déjame ver Jefe, creo que también en el Beyblade!!!´´  
  
´´Olvídalo´´ Jefe dio un gran suspiro  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Ya en el avión, Tyson se sentó con Max en una fila, alado, en la otra fila se sentó Kenny con un desconocido, y atrás de Max y Tyson se habían sentado Rei en la parte que estaba la ventana y Kai alado de él, casi siempre les tocaba juntos, ya fuera en las habitaciones, o las camas o en los asientos de autobuses, etc., ¿por qué?, porque Kai podía estar con Rei, era con el único con quien no tenía problemas, ya que si ponían a Tyson con Kai.  
  
Luego de unos instantes llegó la señorita con el carrito de la comida, Tyson, que había estado dormido porque esa mañana los habían levantado muy temprano, se despertó al captar el aroma de la comida, y luego nuevamente. se durmió.  
  
La mayoría de las personas del avión estaban durmiendo, se veía que también habían tenido que levantarse muy temprano, del equipo de los Bladebrakers los únicos que quedaban despiertos eran Rei y Kai, o al menos parecía que este último no lo estab, aunque ¿quién podía saber?, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados igual que siempre, igual y podía estar dormido.  
  
Rei veía a través de la ventana, con su brazo apoyado en la cosa esa para brazos (perdón, perdón!!!, se me olvidó el nombre!) doblado de tal forma que pudiera recargar en su mano su rostro, se veía muy pensativo.  
  
´´ Y bien, ¿me vas a decir que te ocurre? ´´  
  
Rei dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de su líder, y luego volteó a verlo. Kai seguía en la misma posición, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. ´´¿A. a qué te refieres Kai?´´  
  
Kai abrió un ojo y miró al otro chico ´´A mi no me puedes engañar, Rei, toda esta mañana has estado muy silencioso´´  
  
´´Augh´´ Rei dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, luego miró hacia el sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, lo cual demostraba que estaba nervioso ´´Bueno, es que yo. yo. estaba pensando en Mariah.´´  
  
Kai levantó una ceja, sentía algo, algo dentro de él que en esos momentos hacía que sintiera una gran ira hacia la chica de cabellos rosados.  
  
´´En el torneo Asiático habíamos quedado en salir algún día juntos, así que luego de salir del hospital me puse de acuerdo con ella´´  
  
La furia que Kai sentía en su interior se incrementó, ¡esa chica iba a salir con Rei! ´´Asi que. tu y ella ya son mas que amigos?´´ Esa pregunta Kai la dejó salir, tenía que preguntársela, tenía que saber si había perdido la posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran algo.  
  
Ray lo miró confundido ´´¿Ehh?´´, luego pareció haber captado la pregunta porque abrió mucho los ojos, y luego se puso rojo y volvió a jugar con sus dedos, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro ´´Ohh!!, no, Mariah y yo no somos más que amigos, siento algo por ella, pero solo un gran lazo de amistad y hermandad, la conozco desde que éramos pequeños, y como le dije, nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero eso no significa que sienta algo más que eso hacia ella, somos como hermanos, pero no pasa de ahí´´  
  
Algo en Kai se tranquilizó, sentía un gran alivio de saber eso, quizás, solo quizás, podía haber algo más entre Rei y él, aunque fuera muy pequeña la posibilidad, una pequeña ventanita de esperanza se abría ante él, pero tenía que saber si había alguien más en su vida, Kai no era de esas personas que preguntaban y preguntaban, solo que de esta pregunta de verdad necesitaba conocer una respuesta ´´Y. ¿te gusta alguien? ´´ se puso ligeramente rojo, pero se volteó hacia otro lado para que Rei no lo notara, podía sentir que la mirada de Rei ahora estaba en él, y de repente, sintió como si le llegara un pequeño calor de él, ¿podía ser que Rei se hubiera puesto rojo?, no lo podía saber porque no podía verlo.  
  
´´Yo. yo. ´´  
  
´´¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?´´ La señorita del carrito de la comida había vuelto, estaba revisando si no querían algo más, y justamente interrumpió lo que Rei iba a decir.  
  
Volteó a ver a Rei y este negó tímidamente con la cabeza y una gentil sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a Kai y él también negó, aunque sin lo tímido y sin la sonrisa.  
  
Luego de esto, escucharon a Tyson despertarse, nuevamente por la comida, y esto los distrajo, y olvidaron el tema, y antes de que Kai pudiera volverlo a empezar, ya habían llegado a Japón.  
  
Después, medio que se despidió de ellos, solo diciéndoles un pequeño ´´Adios´´ y dándole una última mirada a Rei, se fue hacia su casa.  
  
*Fin de los recuerdos*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta ni a donde caminaba, y de repente vio algo corriendo justamente hacia donde estaba él, lo siguiente que sintió fue algo que chocaba con su pecho, y luego del gran impacto, cayó con todo y lo que le había chocado.  
  
Lo que fuera que se había estrellado con él, estaba encima y Kai debajo.  
  
Podía sentir una suave sensación en su cuello, y supuso que eran los cabellos de la otra persona, también le llegó cierto aroma, le resultaba familiar y muy relajante.  
  
Estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir con aquella persona por no fijarse donde iba, pero cuando el otro chico se levanto, como que lo distinguió, al principio no muy bien.  
  
´´Disculpe, disculpe.´´ Aquel chico hacia varias inclinaciones, pero después se detuvo y lo vio sorprendido.  
  
Tenía unos grandes ojos ámbar, y su cabello era negro y largo  
  
´´¿Kai? ´´  
  
´´ ¿Rei?´´  
  
TBC..  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Asi que. ¿qué les pareció?  
  
Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy pésima para los POV, jeje, como que no los puedo hacer X_X, pero bueno, ya aprenderé XD, jaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el chapie, en realidad no ocurre mucho, lo sé, pero bueno, como dice mi amiga Roquel, por algún lado se debe de empezar (un gran saludote a Roquel ;) ), y bueno, en realidad, estaba pensando en ir poniendo paso a paso como es que descubrieron que se gustaban, jeje, pero como ya habia hecho un fic de eso, pues como que no, y si lees mucho de esas cosas, como que se te va la onda, o se te va algo que no se que es, así que para cambiar, pues ya, ya saben que se gustan, o al menos Kai ya lo sabe, jeje, lo que Rei piense vendrá en el próximo cap, ahhh!!!, y como estuvieron separados en este capitulo, por eso, el capitulo de mañana será según pasó el día de Ray, creo que va a estar más largo, o a la mejor más corto, nops, creo que va a estar igual, así que bueno, donde realmente van a saber que pasó es en el capítulo 3, jejeje, como me gusta hacerla de suspenso XD, nops, en realidad nops, porque se lo feo que se siente que te dejen en suspenso @_@, pero como que se me hizo que estaba bien si le dejaba aquí, ejjejeje, bueno, como sea, espero que les haya gustado n___n  
  
¡¡nos vemos!! 


	2. Regalos, luego corre y choca Ray POV

Adivinen. al fin estoy aprendiendo a usar el POV!!!!, si, me hice medio bolas al principio, pero como que más o menos ya lo capté, jejeje, bueno, como que ya, siento que ya no va a haber mucho problema, ok, esto queda más o menos así de que lo que piensen así como que lo dicen en su cabeza va a estar en manuscrita, y lo que realten en normal, ¿ok?, cuando termine el fic, creo que arreglaré el capítulo anterior XD  
  
¡¡¡Que lindos!!! *-*!!!, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!, me ponen muy contenta n____n (*kasey hace una gran sonrisa*)  
  
Doktor Sayyid al-Rashid : Hola!!!, jeje, sips, vuelvo a las andadas =P. Jajaja, muchas gracias, ay, jeje, ¿qué te puedo decir?, siento una gran felicidad, ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias!!!, es algo como que no se puede explicar, pero, algo como entre orgullo y felicidad, en verdad, no tengo palabras para expresarte mi gratitud!, y tmb graz por el apoyo n____n ¡!!!, No sé que haría sin amigos como tu (claro que lo sabes Kasey, tu fic se iría a la basura -____- )  
  
Roquel: Roquelcita!!!, jaja, creo que este cap no te va a sacar mucho del suspenso, solamente de la pregunta de por qué Ray estaba corriendo =P. Sips, el 14 es una fecha muy especial, por eso se me ocurrió la idea, aunque ahora que lo pienso. ¿en Japón existe el día del amor y de la amistad?, creo que definitivamente voy a preguntar, y tmb te quiero agradecer por darme ánimos, y apoyarme a seguir con el fic, le echaré muchas ganas, no importa lo demás ;)  
  
Dark Lilith Evolution: ¡¡¡Hola!!!, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti. Jajaja, Kai se puso rojo por Rei XD, que lindos!!!, jajaja, me hicieron reír, jajajajja. Muchas gracias n_________n, ya al fin tengo este chapie =P, ojalá te guste ;) , jeje, y que bueno que t haya gustado el primero, eso me pone muy feliz =), jeje, me saludas a kai y a rei ;)  
  
Tengo una duda, ¿en Japón existe el día del amor y de la amistad?, yo supongo que si ¿no?, o al menos algo parecido, creo que allá hacen otra cosa, o a la mejor también lo celebraban y aparte hacían otra cosa (lo de la otra cosa, solo recuerdo que hacían algo para la persona que les gustaba, creo), en fin, si este fic habla de un día que no se celebra allá. este. la la la. pues bueno, es mi culpa ser una inculta -_- , pero hay que tener en cuenta que esto es un fic, creado de mi gran y escasa imaginación, jeje =P. Ahh!!, y por cierto, creo que mejor escrio el nombre de Rei como Ray, como que ya me acostumbré a escribirlo como Ray, jeje.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
El viaje a Japón (RAY POV)  
  
Día 1  
  
RAY POV  
  
´Por Dios!, ¡cuánto color rosa!´  
  
A cualquier lado que mirara, podía ver el color rosa, color rosa por todas partes!!!  
  
´Esto me recuerda a Mariah´  
  
´´Ehh Ray!!!, ¿qué te parece este?, ¿verdad que está lindo?´´  
  
Volteé a ver a la persona que me había hablado, era mi amigo Tyson. En estos momentos, Tyson sujetaba un peluche, en mi opinión, podría decirse que se podía encontrar un peluche mejor que ese en cualquier lado. Era una especie de animal, en realidad, no le encontraba la forma, tenía un ojo medio salido, al parecer ya estaba viejo, o a la mejor, ese color gris que tenía lo hacía ver antiguo.  
  
´´Creo que podríamos seguir viendo más peluches ¿no crees Tyson?´´  
  
Definitivamente, eso fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho para no hacer que Tyson se sintiera mal por su pésimo gusto en los peluches.  
  
´´Tienes razón, a la mejor encontramos un peluche mejor que este, aunque lo dudo´´  
  
Salimos de la tienda y entramos en una que estaba justo alado.  
  
´´¡Había escuchado de la vida de color de rosa, pero esto es mucho más que eso!´´  
  
¿Mis ojos me estarían engañando?, todo, absolutamente todo ¡era color rosa!, hasta la señorita de la tienda vestía un traje completamente rosa, y que decir de su cabello. ¡¡era rosa fosforesente !!, esta tienda era mucho más rosa que la anterior.  
  
´Definitivamente, creo que esto les está afectando, y muy seriamente´  
  
´´Viejo, mira eso!!!, ¿crees que a Max le guste?´´  
  
Tyson estaba señalando a una figura de plástico, igual que el peluche de la otra tienda, no tenía forma, o al menos, yo no se la veía  
  
´´Tyson, dime, ¿de que le ves forma a eso?´´  
  
´´¿Bromeas, Ray?, es un lindo cachorrito!!!´´ Corrió y fue hacia donde estaba la figura para examinarla más de cerca.  
  
´´Ohh, ¿un cachorrito?´´ Lo seguí, y me puse a ver más de cerca aquella figura, a menos que mis ojos me engañaran, aquella cosa tenía la apariencia menos parecida a un cachorrito que yo hubiera visto en mi vida.  
  
´´Ohh!!!, creo que compraré este!!, ¡¡definitivamente Max lo va a adorar!!´´ Ahora Tyson sostenía la figura y le dirigía una graaann sonrisa.  
  
´´Tyson, creo que mejor deberías comprar el peluche de laotra tienda´´ En verdad, aquel peluche estaba mucho mejor que aquella cosa de plástico, al menos el peluche tendría una más grande utilidad.  
  
Tyson volteó a verme con cara de confusión ´´¿tu crees?´´  
  
Le hice una ligera sonrisa ´´Definitivamente´´  
  
´´Bueno, entonces. ¡¡vamos!!´´ Tyson comenzó a caminar entusiastamente.  
  
Salimos y nos dirigimos a la tienda de peluches, pero entonces a lo lejos, logre ver una figura que corría justo hacia donde estábamos  
  
´´Tyson!!, ¡¡Ray!!´´ aquella figura se acercaba cada vez más y más, tenía cabello rubio, el color de sus ojos no se alcanzaba a distinguir ya que los tenía cerrados  
  
´´Hey Max!!´´ Tyson lo saludó alegremente  
  
´´¿Qué tal Tyson?, ¿ya compraste lo que tenías que comprar?´´ Max ya estaba parado con nosotros.  
  
´´¿Queeé?´´ Tyson se puso muy nervioso e hizo una cara muy cómica  
  
´Cielos Tyson, debes aprender a ser más discreto´  
  
Tyson nos había traído a Max y a mi al centro comercial, le iba a comprar su regalo de San Valentín a Max, para suerte de Tyson, Max se fue a algún lugar, y así tuvimos tiempo de entrar a las tiendas a checar las cosas, pero Max ya volvió, y Tyson aún no le ha comprado nada.  
  
´´No, aún no termino, Maxie´´ Los nervios de Tyson seguían igual.  
  
´´Ohh, ya veo´´  
  
´Acaso Max tenía un rostro de alivio, mmm, me pregunto ¿qué estará planeando?´  
  
´´En ese caso, Ray, ¿podrías acompañarme a la tienda de allá?´´ Con su dedo señaló a una tienda que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.  
  
´´Claro Max, bueno Tyson, luego volvemos´´  
  
Max y yo caminamos hacia la tienda a la que quería que fuera.  
  
´´Ray, quiero pedirte consejo´´ Max me volteó a ver, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
´´Dime, Max´´ le devolví la sonrisa.  
  
En esos instantes estávamos entrando a la tienda, esta contenía una gran variedad de peluches, chocolates, globos, tarjetas y cosas de ese tipo.  
  
´´Bueno, es que estaba pensando en que regalarle a Tyson, y no sabía entre cual de estos dos decidirme´´  
  
´Valla, al menos Max tiene mejor gusto que Tyson´  
  
Tenía en una mano un dragón de peluche, color azul, muy bonito a decir verdad, y en la otra, un osito de peluche, de esos esponjaditos que te gusta abrazar.  
  
´´Pues, todo depende, si quieres que Tyson tenga un regalo para recordar a su Dragoon, el dragón sería una buena elección, pero si quieres que tenga algo a que abrazar, creo que estaría mejor el osito, y en mi opinión, creo que estaría mejor el oso, tiene cierto parentesco contigo, Max´´  
  
´´Ohh!!´´ La sonrisa de Max se agrandó ´´Gracias Ray!!´´  
  
´´Bueno, Max, creo que yo también voy a ir a ver que hay en las demás tiendas´´  
  
´´Claro, Ray´´ Max fue hacia la caja, y comenzó a sacar su dinero.  
  
Yo sonreí, Tyson y Max eran grandes amigos, era una gran muestra de verdadera amistad.  
  
Salí de la tienda y comenzé a caminar hacia algún lado, quería despejar mi mente un poco de todo aquel color rosa, y también quería pensar, pensar en cierto chico de cabello bicolor, aquel chico estaba en mi mente la mayor parte del tiempo, era algo que no me podía quitar de la cabeza, cada detalle de él.  
  
Este sentimiento comenzó a salir desde que Kai nos traicionó, en realidad, al principio cuando lo vi, sentí que me atraía, pero al momento de su traición, sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, con lo que descubrí, que era más que una simple atracción. Aunque las posibilidades de que él pudiera regresar mis sentimientos eran muy pocas, sin embargo, este rayo de esperanza que hay en mi surgió en mi batalla contra Bryan, Max me dijo que Kai había estado muy preocupado por mí  
  
´Me pregunto. ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?´  
  
Volteé a ver a una de las tantas tiendas que había por ahí, habían unas cosas muy bonitas, pero mi vista, se comenzó a fijar en una persona que estaba dentro de esa tienda. Era una chica, una chica de cabello rosado, no tan fluorescente como el de la señorita de la tienda donde vimos la figura de plástico. No le podía ver muy bien la cara porque estaba volteada, pero presentía que sabía quien era aquella chica. Volteó ligeramente y entonces vi que mis sospechas eran ciertas.  
  
´¿Mariah?´  
  
Para mi suerte, ella aún no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. No quería verla, no en esos momentos, sabía que ella correría hacia mi y no me soltaría, y yo, solo quería pensar en el chico de ojos carmesí, además, Mariah y yo habíamos quedado hace poco en vernos en uno de esos días, a la mejor para festejar San Valentín, pero yo voy a pasarlo con los BladeBrakers, y según Tyson, a la mejor y podíamos conseguir hablar con Kai donde quiera que esté, y podríamos reunirnos todos juntos.  
  
Muy discreta y apresuradamente, comenzé a retirarme de ahí, primero daba unos pasos rápidos, pero luego, empezé a correr.  
  
Mientras corría, volteé a ver si Mariah no salía de la tienda o algo así, para mi gran alivio no se había dado cuenta, luego volví a ver por donde corría, pero muy tarde, porque cuando me di cuenta, iba directamente hacia una persona, y sin poder frenarme, choqué con él.  
  
Caí encima de aquella persona, me llegó un agradable aroma al estar tan cerca de él, ese aroma me recordaba a alguien, pero sin detenerme a pensar a quien me recordaba, me levanté y comenzé a pedir disculpas.  
  
´´Disculpe, disculpe´´ me incliné varias veces, pero entonces, cuando iba a hacer otra inclinación, pude ver el rostro de aquel chico.  
  
No lo podía creer, de todas las personas con las que pude haber chocado fue con él!, aquella cara era inconfundible.  
  
´´¿Kai?´´  
  
´´¿Rei?´´  
  
TBC.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
JEJEJE, se quedó en lo mismo que el capítulo anterior XD, jaja, pero ya el próximo ya sigue adelante el fic =P, yuhu!!!, al fin puedo usar el POV!!!, medio medio ¿verdad?, pero bueno n___n  
  
Muchias gracias a todos mis reviewers ^_____^ , sin ustedes, mis fics tendrían un gran hoyo, se los agradezco muxhio n________________________________n 


	3. Una semana juntos

Hiii!!!!, ¡¡¡sigo viva!!!, y lo primero que tengo que decir es.. ¡¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!!, perdón por tardarme en poner este chapie, es que he tenido un montón de problemas, primero mi lap se descompuso, y la tuvieron que mandar a arreglar y como mi sis ya había entrado a la escuela, se llevaba su lap, así que no tenía ni donde escribir el chapie, además de que el principio de este chapie estaba en mi lap, asi que mi opción era ir al café internet, pero ahí como te observaban demasiado, así que no me animé a escribirlo, y luego, esta semana el lunes me dejaron hacer una exposición, así que ahí me ven haciendo la escenografía gigante y aprendiéndome mi papel, y al día siguiente ni me tocó =S, y entonces ese día tuve que volver a estudiar mi papel, para que al día siguiente se me olvidara casi todo XD, pero después me acordé, jeje, y luego no recuerdo que pasó los días siguientes, pero recuerdo que un día me quedé dormida toda la tarde, porque estaba súper canzada por la desvelada del lunes y el martes, y bueno, ya hoy al fin lo pongo!!!  
  
Perdón nuevamente!!!!, pero para recompezar esa tardanza mía hice este chapie un poco más largo, no mucho, como unas cuantas palabras más, sorry!!!, prometo recompenzarlo con algo mejor, y mientras pondré mis capítulos más largos ¿oki?  
  
Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no se como pasar la letra manuscrita y la negrita aquí a FF.NET -__- , así que pensé que ahora para poner los pensamientos de los personajes los voy a poner algo así entre este tipo de cositas / , ¿sips?, más o menos algo así /pensamiento/ ¿más o menos si me expliqué?, es que luego como que uno se hace bolas con las cositas estas ´ , así que las líneas / son más notables ¿nops?  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Hola!!!, les agradezco a todos!!!, y aquí van mis agradecimientos personales n____n  
  
Tidah: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿verdad que si?, Ray y Kai son tan kawaii!!!! *-* , ahh!!! Y thanks por la info ;), a ver si puedo acomodar mi fic, jeje, con eso del White Day XD, jeje, thanks ;)  
  
Dark Lilith Evolution: Wow!!! =O, es el review más largo que he visto en mi vida o____o, jaja, y me hacen reír XD, ajjajaaja, andan bien loquillos XD, jaja, pero bien chistosos, jeje. ThAnKs!!!, se los agradesco muchhhhhiiiiiiísimo n___n  
  
Roquel: Hola Roquelcita!!!, jeje, sips, como ves ya empezé desde ahí =P, y nops, Mariah no lo alcanza, jeje, no sé si ponerla más adelante, pero pues mientras hoy no aparece ;) ahh!!!, y thanks por la info!!!, Me pregunto. ¿cómo sería en el caso de Ray y de Kai?, ya que ninguno es chica X_X, bueno, me quedaré con la tradición de México XD  
  
Kiri-chan: Hola!!!, jeje, a mi tmb me encantan los kai/rei (por eso es que escribo de esos =P). Grax!!!, sips, entonces la chica regala el chocolate?, pero como le decía a Roquel, ¿y con Kai y Ray? Sips, hay TysonxMax, aunque casi no es nada, solo como pedazitos como los que ya viste, principalmente el fic es kaixrei =P.  
  
Doktor Draguniev: HI!!!! Jejeje, thanks ^o^ ¡!!, sips, aunque es un poco extraño ponerlo como Pov, pero bueno, una se acostumbra =P, ohh!!! Y no!!, tu fic está genial!!!, a mi me gusta muchio n_____n así como es, en verdad, es muy bueno ;), Jjeje, Ok, thanks n____n, eso me gusta mucho ='), me da algo así como fuerzas para seguirle. thanks!!!!  
  
Aquí hay una parte en la que de repente nos pasamos hacia el punto de vista de Ray, yo les aviso, y es una parte en la que se repite una parte, solo que, como dije antes, desde el POV de Ray.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
´´Una semana juntos´´  
  
´´¿Kai?´´  
  
´´¿Ray?´´  
  
Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, completamente atónitos. Su sorpresa era demasiado grande, no lo esperaban. Sus mentes se pararon por unos instantes ante aquel shock. Ray observaba los ojos carmesí de Kai mientras que Kai observaba los ojos ámbar de Ray, los dos perdidos en la profundidad de los ojos del otro.  
  
Sin embargo, la realidad les llegó cuando una señora salió de la tienda más cercana, y ya que la puerta de aquella tienda tenía una campanita arriba de la puerta, esta sonó, haciendo que los dos chicos reaccionaran ante lo que estaba pasando  
  
KAI POV  
  
No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir, como si todo se hubiera desvanecido y tan solo existíamos Ray y yo. Estaba perdido en aquellos ojos, en aquella mirada.  
  
Gracias a Dios aquella señora salió de la tienda haciendo que saliera del trance.  
  
Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir para asegurarme de que no estaba viendo visiones. Al parecer Ray estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, ya que pestañeó varias veces, y luego se talló los ojos con las manos, se veía tan lindo haciendo eso. sé que soy una persona fría que no demuestra sentimientos hacia nadie, pero soy inteligente, y sé que Ray es una persona atractiva, sé lo que es lindo y lo que no lo es, y Ray me parece una de las cosas más hermosas de este mundo. No dejé que mis pensamientos volvieran a descontrolarse y que borraran de nuevo lo que había alrededor de nosotros, así que dije lo que quería preguntarle.  
  
´´Ray!, ¿qué haces aquí?´´  
  
´´Eh?, ¡ah!´´ Ray se exaltó un poco al escuchar mi voz, me pregunto por qué se exaltaría, ¿acaso me tendría miedo? ´´Bueno. es que yo. ´´ Derrepente Ray me miró, era una mirada algo confundida que después se transformó en una mirada algo apenada, pero ¿por qué estaba apenado?, luego comprendí, Ray había chocado conmigo, haciendo que me cayera, y al parecer, yo todavía seguía en el piso.  
  
Me extendió su mano para darme a entender que me ayudaría a levantarme. No soy del tipo de personas que aceptan la ayuda de los demás, pero Ray. Ray es un caso especial, y aquella sonrisa tímida y apenada que estaba dibujada en su rostro en esos momentos hizo que aceptara su ayuda.  
  
Levanté mi mano lentamente, podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Ray, y al tocarla, un rayo eléctrico pasó de mi mano a todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me sintiera cálido por dentro. Luego me levanté cuando él me jaló.  
  
Ray seguía sonriendo, sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que estaba dejando que aquel escudo que protegía mi corazón cayera, hice todo lo posible por esconderlo.  
  
´´Y bien. ¿me vas a responder?´´ Debo admitir que mi tono seguía siendo frío, pero no tan frío como yo hubiera querido.  
  
´´Ohh!!!´´ Nuevamente Ray abrió los ojos en muestra de que había recordado que aún no me respondía ´´Bien, pues yo.´´ volteó su cabeza para ahora dejar su mirada en otro punto, yo supongo que era para no verme directamente a los ojos ´´solo vine para acompañar a Tyson y Max, Tyson le está buscando algo a Max, y Max ya encontró algo que regalarle a Tyson´´  
  
´´.´´ Cierto, desde que choqué con Ray la realidad cambió para mi, y ahora que lo dice, recuerdo que casi es día de San Valentín. Valla!, con que Tyson y Max andan por aquí en alguna parte del centro comercial. Hice una mueca en muestra de desagrado, que espero que Ray no haya notado, y al parecer, no lo notó, ya que seguía viendo hacia otro lado, ahorita lo que menos quería, era que Tyson llegara e interrumpiera mi momento con Ray. desafortunadamente, así fue.  
  
´´Ray!!!´´  
  
Ray y yo volteamos a ver quien había gritado, y ahí a lo lejos, logré distinguir a Tyson, venía acompañado de Max, odio admitirlo, pero ellos dos hacen una buena pareja, al menos Max puede enseñarle algo de modales a Tyson. Los dos llegaron hasta donde estábamos Ray y yo.  
  
´´Al fin encontré algo!!!, y lo compré en cuanto lo vi!!!´´ Tyson agitaba sus brazos en muestra de emoción.  
  
´´Ohh, que bien Tyson´´ Ray le dirigió una gentil sonrisa  
  
´´Y creo que Maxie también encontró lo que buscaba ¿no es así Maxie?´´ Tyson volteó a ver Max, quien dijo que si con la cabeza.  
  
Max y Tyson tenían sus miradas puestas en Ray, y por eso, ninguno de los dos había notado que yo estaba ahí. Luego, los ojos azules de Max se desviaron un poco de Ray, y voltearon justamente hacia donde estaba yo. Aquellos ojos azules se me quedaron viendo un rato, tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo, luego Max emitió un ligero sonido de sorpresa, y le dio un pequeño golpe a Tyson con el brazo. Tyson volteó a ver a Max, y luego volteó a verme, también tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final igual que Max dio un pequeño grito, su boca se abrió el doble de lo normal, y sus ojos igual.  
  
´´K.Ka.K-Kai!!!´´  
  
Le dirigí una mirada fría a Tyson, pero no la tomó mucho en cuenta porque continuó hablando.  
  
´´¿Qué haces aquí? ´´  
  
Mi mirada no dejaba de ser fría, e igual lo era mi tono ´´Creo, Tyson, que eso es algo que no te incumbe´´ Nuevamente Tyson está preguntando algo que no tengo por qué responderle, y no lo pienso hacer.  
  
´´Oh!!´´ La expresión de Tyson cambió de sorprendida a molesta, luego cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos y volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado ´´Veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo señor gruñón de siempre´´  
  
Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, intervino Max, obviamente para que Tyson y yo no nos pusiéramos a discutir.  
  
´´Ehhh, Kai!!, estaba pensando. Tyson, Ray y yo estamos planeando pasar esta semana de San Valentín juntos. y emmm. me preguntaba si quisieras unírtenos. clarp!, solo si tu quieres´´ Añadió esto ya que vio la mirada que le dirigí.  
  
Mi primer pensamiento fue decirle que no, pero cuando lo iba a decir, me surgieron nuevos pensamientos. Max dijo que él, Tyson y Ray pasarían esta semana hasta el día de San Valentín juntos. Ray estaría con ellos!! Volteé a ver a Ray, quien estaba esperando con curiosidad mi respuesta, al parecer le interesaba la idea de que yo pasara con ellos esos días, no entendí por qué, pero ese no era el momento para ponerme a pensar en eso, tenía que darles una respuesta.  
  
Mis opciones eran dos: La primera era decirles que no y pasarme aquella semana como cualquier otra semana, aburrido en casa con mi abuelo y dejar que Max y Tyson pasaran toda una semana completa con Ray. Mi segunda opción era decirles que si e ir con ellos aquella semana, dejar que la presencia de Tyson me moleste por todo ese tiempo, pero por otro lado estaba Ray, podría pasar más tiempo con él.  
  
Pensé que la opción 2 era la mejor, después de todo, no podía dejar solo a Ray con Tyson y con Max, con Max no había tanto problema, pero con Tyson si, no podía permitir que Ray estuviera toda una semana con él, para mi sería una pesadilla, y ahora como Tyson y Max andan juntos, quizás harían que Ray se sintiera un poco solo.  
  
Había tomado mi decisión ´´Está bien´´  
  
Pude notar en sus rostros que mi respuesta los había sorprendido, en el rostro de Ray se podía notar un ligero toque de alegría, que supuse que era porque así no se tendría que quedar solo con Tyson y Max.  
  
´´G-Genial!!´´ Max se recobró y me dirigió una gran sonrisa ´´Entonces nos iremos todos juntos!!!´´  
  
´´Siii!!! Los Bladebrakers unidos de nuevo!!!´´ Tyson estaba igual de entusiasta como siempre.  
  
´´¿Y qué haremos ahora?´´ Ray también tenía una gran sonrisa que le quedaba muy bien en aquel rostro.  
  
´´Creo que ya hay que irnos, después de todo ya es un poco tarde´´  
  
´´Si, creo que tienes razón, Maxie, entonces. vámonos!!!´´  
  
Comenzamos a caminar, Tyson y Max estaban al frente, y Ray y yo estábamos al final. No supe como, pero de repente me encontré espiándolo por un lado de mis ojos, podía ver como caminaba, en esa forma tan sutil, en esa manera ágil y suave a la vez, sus pasos eran silenciosos, y mientras caminaba, parte del cabello que tenía en la cara se hacía para atrás. Movió sus ojos para verme, se sorprendió al ver que lo estaba observando, yo intenté voltear, pero aquellos ojos dorados parecían imanes, parecía que me atraían hacia él, después me encontré caminando más cerca de él, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada, estaba perdiendo el sentido de la razón, comenzaba a sentir que en cualquier momento me acercaría tanto a él que nuestros labios chocarían.  
  
´´Hey chicos ¿no quieren un dulce?´´  
  
La voz de Tyson logró hacer que apartara mis ojos del chico chino, estaba señalando hacia una tienda de dulces con una gran sonrisa.  
  
´´Max invita ¿no es así Maxie?´´  
  
´´¡¡¡Queé!!!, ¿y quién dijo que yo invitaría?´´ Max se veía sorprendido y dispuesto a protestar todo lo que pudiera.  
  
´´Ohhh vamos, Maxie!!!´´ Tyson le puso ojos de perrito a Max, lo cual causó que Max lo pensara mejor y al final le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
´´Bueno, Tyson, está bien´´  
  
Esa era la primera vez que me alegraba que Tyson hubiera abierto su boca para hablar, gracias a eso pude ganar nuevamente el control sobre mis movimientos. Volteé a ver a Ray, quien solo reía al ver como Tyson jalaba a Max con tal rapidez que ocasionó que los dos se cayeran.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Al llegar a casa de Tyson, que era donde nos íbamos a quedar toda la semana, pude observar que no era tan grande como la mía, y estaba un poco en desorden, lo cual era característico de Tyson, pero eso no importaba, a mi de todas maneras no me interesaban las riquezas. Luego de examinar un poco la casa, mi mirada se paró en Ray que en esos momentos se veía un poco triste, no entiendo por qué, quería ir a preguntarle que le pasaba.  
  
´´Hola chicos´´ Kenny salió de una habitación. Su mirada recorrió desde Max hasta Ray y luego se posó en mi ´´¡Kai!´´ su voz podía dejar ver su sorpresa.  
  
´´Hola Jefe, invitamos a Kai para que se quedara con nosotros´´ Max le sonreía a Kenny, quien se tranquilizó y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
´´En ese caso. creo que tendremos que reacomodar las habitaciones nuevamente ¿no lo creen?´´  
  
´´Kenny tiene razón, pero no creo que eso sea algo difícil´´ Max puso una mano sobre su mentón, la otra en su cintura y luego miró hacia arriba, pensando, hasta que halló la solución, nos volteó a ver y sonrió ´´Kenny dormirá en el mismo cuarto en el que dormía, ya que la se mueve mucho ´´  
  
´´Oye!!´´ Kenny comenzó a protestar, pero Max solo sonrió y continuó.  
  
´´Tyson y yo dormiremos en otro cuarto, y Ray también dormirá en su antiguo cuarto, solo que el pequeño cambio es que Kai estará con él´´  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante aquellas palabras, se hubieran abierto más si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pero yo sé esconder muy bien lo que siento, volteé a ver a Ray, y por alguna razón se veía igual de sorprendido que yo, también me volteó a ver.  
  
+ + + +  
  
RAY POV  
  
Llegamos a casa de Tyson, y pude ver que Kai la estaba examinando con sus ojos  
  
/Seguramente él tiene una casa mucho mucho más grande que esta, espero que no se valla a arrepentir de venir acá/ Me puse un poco triste ante ese pensamiento, mi vista ya no estaba en Kai, sino que estaba en un punto no específico del piso.  
  
´´Hola chicos´´ quité mi vista del piso, y vi que Kenny estaba con nosotros, comenzó a mirarnos, y cuando vio a Kai se sorprendió ´´¡Kai!´´  
  
´´Hola Jefe, invitamos a Kai para que se quedara con nosotros´´ Kenny se calmó y le sonrió a Max.  
  
´´En ese caso. creo que tendremos que reacomodar las habitaciones nuevamente ¿no lo creen?´´  
  
Mi mente voló hacia nuevos pensamientos  
  
/Quizás me toque con Kai./ Max estaba diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a comprender ya que estaba más concentrado en aquella posibilidad de compartir la habitación con Kai /Me pregunto que pasará si ocurre eso. / ahora era Kenny el que hablaba, se veía algo molesto, luego Max continuó /No creo que pase, y si pasa. / Escuché que Max decía algo sobre mi, seguramente el siguiente nombre que escuchara sería la persona con quien compartiría el cuarto /tal vez sea mi oportunidad para decirle a Kai lo que siento/ concluí y logré captar las últimas palabras de Max.  
  
´´.Kai estará con él´´  
  
Los miré a todos, y capté la mirada de Tyson, me estaba viendo con cierto tono de lástima y sorpresa, luego comprendí. ¡yo iba a compartir el cuarto con Kai!, mis ojos se abrieron en muestra de sorpresa, y rápidamente volteé a ver a Kai, quien me estaba viendo.  
  
/Era algo lógico, Max y Tyson están juntos porque son una pareja, Kenny está solo porque se mueve demasiado cuando duerme, así que el único que queda soy yo, por lo tanto, a Kai le toca conmigo, además, creo que Kai me tolera más a mi que a todos los demás ya que no lo hago enojar/ Me tranquilizé /Ya hemos compartido cuartos en otras ocasiones, no entiendo por qué esta vez debe ser diferente/ mi vista dejó a Kai, pero nuevamente se abrió ligeramente al recordar lo que había pensado momentos antes, yo había pensado que si compartía el cuarto con Kai a la mejor era mi oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía.  
  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no me podía imaginar cual sería la reacción de Kai si le decía que me gustaba, quizás me correría del equipo, o tal vez me odiaría, o las dos.  
  
/Bueno, después de todo yo pensé que A LA MEJOR y era la oportunidad, pero puede que no lo sea/ Nuevamente me tranquilizé.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Como ya era de noche cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones.  
  
La de Kai y mía estaba hasta el fondo de un pasillo junto a la de Kenny, Max y Tyson nos desearon buenas noches, y como su habitación estaba alado de la de Kenny pronto él también se despidió de nosotros.  
  
Llegamos a nuestra habitación, abrí la puerta y con la mano hice un movimiento que le decía a Kai que pasara. Kai me dirigió una mirada, y luego entró, yo lo seguí.  
  
+ + + +  
  
KAI POV  
  
Cuando pasé, pude ver una habitación diferente en el aspecto del orden, definitivamente aquella era la habitación en la que Ray estaba, era ordenada, no como las otras partes de la casa.  
  
´´El baño está allá, y tienen cepillos dentales por si a alguien se le olvida el suyo´´ Ray señaló hacia una puerta y me sonrió.  
  
´´Gracias´´ fue lo que me limité a decirle, y luego entré al baño.  
  
Arriba en el lavamanos había un espejo, de esos donde se guardan cosas, lo abrí y me encontré con unos paquetes de cepillos como Ray había dicho, abrí uno y me lavé los dientes, definitivamente al día siguiente iría por mis cosas a mi casa.  
  
Al salir vi que Ray ya se había quitado la playera china que normalmente traía, así que lo que llevaba puesto era su playera azul y unos shorts negros. Cuando me vio me sonrió y entró al baño.  
  
Vi que en la cama había una playera blanca y unos shorts negros, supuse que Ray los había puesto ahí para que me los pusiera, así que me los puse y me acosté.  
  
Luego de unos instantes escuché la puerta, indicándome que Ray ya había salido del baño.  
  
Después pude sentir como Ray se sentaba en la cama y se acostaba. Su respiración se fue profundizando lo cual significaba que ya se había dormido y me dejé llevar por aquellos sutiles sonidos.  
  
TBC.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Hola!!!, espero que les haya gustado mucho, sé que no pasa mucho, pero esperen, jeje, es que apenas es el principio de la historia , y no se puede poner algo grande porque pues apenas es algo así como la introducción, y bla bla.  
  
Jeje, thanks to every person who reads this fic!!!!, se los agradezco muchísimo!!!!  
  
Escogí esa ropa para dormir porque en un capítulo esa es la ropa que llevan cuando duermen, y en otro capítulo, todos llevaban una playera blanca y unos shorts negros.  
  
*Esta historia está orgullosa de decir que es parte del equipo de kaixrei, que luchan por hacer llegar a sus vidas a estos dos personajes (Dok. se me olvidó como era eso del equipo en alemán -__-)* 


	4. Un momento juntos

¡¡¡Hello!!!, I´m here again!!!, ohh Dios!!!, he estado intentando terminar este capítulo por toda la semana y de veras, me fue súper difícil, creo que en cierta forma, tengo la culpa porque la semana pasada si tuve un tiempo para conectarme, pero no lo hice! =( , es que me ponía a ver TV o sino a tratar de terminar una lámina para una amiga (q por cierto aún no la termino, y ya llevo con ella 3 semanas XD), y luegp tuve que volver a hacer una guía de lo que iba a pasar porque me di cuenta de que en la guía que había hecho antes habían algunos errores, así que ahí me ven echando a funcionar mi cerebro, intentando que le salieran algunas ideas. y en cuanto a las ideas, este capítulo demuestra que mis neuronas se están muriendo!!!, ohh dios mío!!!, creo que está súper chafa XD, jeje, en fin, ojalá y les guste más que a mi =P, ahh si, como les decía, luego esta semana. el lunes estuve pegada a la lap según yo para terminar el capítulo ese mismo día, pero ohh sorpresa!! Ya era la 1:00 am y apenas llevaba la mitad!!!, así que mejor me dormí, el martes estuve todo el día intentando terminar una lámina de dibujo que me llevó horas!, y luego unos malvados esquemas para biología que luego el profe ni revisó que también me llevaron horas y para colmo a casi todas mis maestras se les ocurrió que esa semana sería examen de parciales de todo lo visto hasta entonces, así que ahí me ven estudiando para historia, luego el miércoles tuve que ir a un curso (otra cosa más que me va a dificultar hacer el siguiente chapie, ya que mi curso es martes, jueves y viernes, una hora esos días), y luego llegar y hacer la tarea lo más rápido que pude, estudié para mi examen de mate y de física y luego me volví a pegar a la lap, y cuando me di cuenta. nuevamente era la 1:00 am!!! Aunque esta vez ya estaba un poco más delante de la mitad, y bueno, gracias a esas desveladas, hoy me estaba quedando dormida en todas las clases, me tuve que ir a enjuagar la cara como 5 veces, y bueno, hoy nuevamente fui a mi curso, pero finalmente lo he logrado!!!, jeje, y eso es lo que cuenta =P  
  
Bueno, creo que ya aburrí con todas mis explicaciones, jeje, así que mejor paso a la parte de los agradecimientos n_____n  
  
Roquel: Roquelcita!!!! Jjeje, sips, lo que compró Tyson lo sabrás hasta que llegue el 14, jeje, en cuanto a Mariah, también luego te enterarás ;) , sips, como que el amigo Kai es un poco frío, pero ya en este chapie hice que se volviera más amigo de Ray =P, jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado ^o^ grax por todo Roquelcita!!!, me alegra que siempre estés conmigo a mi lado *-*  
  
Tidah: Hola!!!, claro!!!, lo puedes tomar si quieres n___n , como que así mi historia se extiende por el mundo *-* , jeje, y eso es algo que me encantaría, por otro lado, me alegra de que te guste =P, que honor que lo quieras poner en tu pag!!!, jeje, muchias grax!!!  
  
Kiri-chan: Hola!!!!!, jaja, que linda!!, sips, creo que sería bueno que los dos se dieran un chocolatito XD y con lo de los POVS. sips, de ahora en adelante en cada capítulo va a haber POVS de ellos 2, es que en los primeros estaban separados, así que pues tuve que ponerlos separados, pero ya ahora vienen POVS de los dos!!!  
  
Dok: Hi!!! La estrellita roja Kasey reportándose al general =P ¡!!, grax por todo!!!, que lindo!!! De veras eres muy lindo!!! ^o^ Te quiero muchio Dok!!!!, thanks 4 missing me ='), y grax por todos los ánimos!!!!, sips, hoy voy a ver si aún andan por ahí algunos del escuadrón, jeje, al fin!!!, y en cuanto a tu fic. me encanta!!!! De verdad!!!, y a todo el que este leyendo este fic LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN EL FIC DEL DOK!! Esta súper cool ;) , y otra cosita. Grax por la súper medalla!!!! La guardaré con mucho cariño =)  
  
Maria: Hola!!!, ¿Qué tal?, gracias!! que bueno que te gustó, espero que este chapie tmb te guste n____n ¡!!, tmb Ray y Kai son mi pareja fav. Son súper lindos y tiernos los dos *-* ¡!!!  
  
Kyoko Yagami: Wow!!! 3 reviews consecutivos!! =O, jejej, thanks!!!! Que linda!!!, gracias por tus comentarios!!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado. cuando leí tus reviews, de veras, como que me diste fuerzas para continuar!!! Grax!!! de veras grax!! y estoy segura de que tú tmb eres una persona que es lo máximo!!!! ;)  
  
Oki, fin de los agradecimientos =P, y bueno, ahora sips, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida, jeje, ahora si lo alargué, =P, espero que les guste!!! n_____n  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
Un momento juntos  
  
Día ¿?  
  
RAY POV  
  
Comencé a despertarme un poco después de haberme acostado, tenía un poco de sed, y estaba seguro de que Tyson no se molestaría si bajaba a la cocina a tomar algo de agua, así que lenta y perezosamente fui abriendo mis ojos. El cuarto estaba dominado por una gran obscuridad, pero eso no importaba mucho, ya que mis ojos pueden ver aún si no hay luz, es algo muy útil y me encanta tener esa habilidad.  
  
Me senté en la orilla de la cama y con mi mano comencé a frotar mis ojos ya que aún tenía sueño. Poco a poco pude irme despertando mejor, ahora que estaba un poco más despierto, podía reaccionar a lo que había a mi alrededor. Todo estaba normal, tal como lo había visto antes de dormirme, vi el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y pude ver que ya eran las 2:30 am, no acostumbro a levantarme a estas horas en la noche, pero ayer no había tomado casi nada de agua, fue un día con muchas emociones para mi, primero acompañé a Max y a Tyson, y luego tuve aquel encuentro con mi líder. hablando de mi líder. mi mirada fue hacia el otro lado de la cama, el opuesto a mi y algo llamó mi atención.  
  
´´Kai´´  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron en un poco de confusión y algo de sorpresa, mi atractivo líder no estaba. Me reproché un poco por haber pensado lo de atractivo, pero era la verdad, una verdad que mi corazón no podía esconder y la cual yo tenía que admitir. Kai era atractivo y eso no lo podía dudar ni negar nadie. Comencé a preguntarme donde estaría, y lentamente mi curiosidad fue creciendo, tenía ganas de saber dónde estaba Kai y por qué estaba despierto a estas horas. Me levanté de la cama y con pasos silenciosos me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero cuando pasé por el balcón, pude sentir un aura conocida, me asomé para poder ver mejor a esa persona, y ahí estaba Kai en el balcón, parado tranquilamente tomando té. Lo observé por unos cuantos minutos, Kai estaba apreciando la hermosura de la luna llena que se encontraba arriba en el cielo, dándole la bienvenida a la fría brisa que haría que la espalda de cualquier persona temblara, pero se podía ver que eso no le importaba del todo.  
  
Me fui uniendo a mi compañero en silencio, con unos pasos silenciosos. Miré a Kai que estaba alado de mi y sonreí. Kai es muy tranquilo detrás de esa actitud arrogante que suele mostrar en las beybatallas, y quizás es esa actitud la que me intriga más acerca de él.  
  
Él no era tan ruidoso y animoso como Tyson o como Max. La mayor parte del tiempo, a él le gusta esconder sus emociones, y las ocasiones en que mostraba emociones como el disfrutar de algo eran tan pocas, casi como ver a una luna azul aparecerse en el cielo, pero luego de que lo salvamos de que se ahogara en aquel lago de hielo y que le demostramos lo que era la verdadera amistad, cambió, ahora ya comparte sus pensamientos con nosotros, aunque sé que en verdad le cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo.  
  
Creo que Kai pudo sentir que lo estaba viendo, ya que abrió sus ojos y volteó a verme aunque sus ojos no mostraban sorpresa alguna.  
  
´´Pude sentir tu mirada desde que viniste al balcón.´´ esto hizo que hubieran rayos eléctricos en todo mi cuerpo ´´¿pasa algo malo, Ray?´´  
  
Negué con la cabeza y luego la bajé un poco en muestra de que estaba un poco apenado ´´Tenía sed, así que me desperté para ir a tomar agua, pero vi que estabas aquí´´  
  
´´Ya veo´´  
  
´´Y dime. ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?´´ Lo siento, pero soy un poco curioso.  
  
Kai me siguió mirando por unos momentos, luego giró su cabeza y continuó viendo hacia el cielo ´´Solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas´´  
  
Quería preguntarle en que cosas pensaba, pero decidí que mejor no le preguntaba ya que la privacidad para Kai es algo muy importante. En esos instantes, pasó una fuerte brisa fría por donde estábamos, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara y que me dieran escalofríos, no me ayudaba en nada el solo traer unos shorts y una playera. Traté de ocultárselo a Kai, pero él ya se había dado cuenta, justo después de que la brisa pasó.  
  
Kai me pasó su taza de té, indicándome que lo bebiera ´´Esto te traerá un poco de calor, se que estás temblando por el clima que hay, pero si bebes este té, estoy seguro de que te calentará, aunque sea solo un poco´´.  
  
Observé el té por unos instantes, y luego miré a Kai y le agradecí con una sonrisa ´´Gracias, Kai´´ y después tome un pequeño sorbo de aquel té. Tenía un sabor muy rico, aunque dudo que haya sido el saor del té, creo que aquella bebida contenía algo de la esencia de Kai, ya que él había bebido de ese mismo té.  
  
Podía sentir mis mejillas ruborizarse por aquel pensamiento. Después se hizo un momento de silencio, y luego mi mente empezó a pensar acerca de lo diferente que era mi relación con Kai comparada con la de Tyson y Max ´´Hacen bonita pareja ¿no crees?´´  
  
´´Hmm?´´ Kai seguía observando la luna, pero podía notar algo de confusión en su voz.  
  
´´Tyson y Max, hacen bonita pareja´´ le dije sonriendo  
  
Kai pareció meditar su respuesta un rato ´´Tienes razón, hacen una gran pareja´´  
  
´´Me gustaría que alguien me quisiera de esa forma.´´ estas palabras las dije sin siquiera pensarlas, solo salieron de mi boca así como así, y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo me quedé callado, poniéndome ligeramente rojo por haberle dicho eso a Kai.  
  
Tenía la esperanza de que no me hubiera escuchado, volteé a verlo y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Estaba a punto de suspirar en muestra de alivio, pero entonces él me contestó ´´¿Sabes, Ray?, creo que deberías fijarte más en las acciones de las personas. Confía mucho en las palabras y por eso no vez los actos de los demás´´ No me había volteado a ver aún, pero yo si lo observaba atentamente y lleno de sorpresa ´´Cosas como gestos. No los puedes ver y tan solo esperas a que te lo digan y entonces es cuando lo crees.´´ Entonces fue cuando volteó a verme, con una mirada llena de diferentes emociones.  
  
/Esperen un momento!!/ Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa /¿Se está refiriendo a lo que creo que se está refiriendo?/  
  
No pude terminar de pensar bien ya que de repente sentí unos brazos tomarme por la cintura y acercándome más al cuerpo propietario de aquellos brazos. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, y podía sentir como estaba cada vez más cerca de Kai, y luego, sus labios chocaron con los míos. Me comenzó a dar un beso tierno, al cual me fui acostumbrando y al cual respondí luego de unos instantes y así nos unimos en aquel beso lleno de amor.  
  
Después nos separamos para poder obtener oxígeno, respiré lenta y profundamente, con muchas emociones explotando dentro de mi.  
  
Pude ver que Kai respiraba tan profundamente como yo, y luego me dirigió una gentil sonrisa.  
  
´´Creo que ya debemos meternos, podemos continuar con esto mañana, pero hoy ya es muy tarde´´  
  
Afirmé con la cabeza y luego lo seguí adentro del cuarto. Me volví a acostar en la cama, pero esta vez, sentí los brazos fuertes de Kai rodeando mi cintura y proporcionándome calor, yo solo sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Aquella era la mejor noche que había tenido en mi vida, Kai me quería y me lo acababa de demostrar, luego sin poder evitarlo, me fui quedando nuevamente dormido.  
  
# # # # # # #  
  
Día 1  
  
Abrí los ojos a causa del frío que estaba haciendo. Pronto recordé lo que había pasado esa noche, mi corazón se aceleró, pero al voltear a ver a Kai vi que estaba en su orilla se la cama, dándome la espalda y durmiendo tranquilamente.  
  
Mi mente se aceleró. eso no pudo haber sido un sueño ¿o si? Volteé a ver el reloj, y me di cuenta de que en ese momento apenas eran las 12:00 /Cuando desperté hace rato eran las 2:30, el tiempo no pudo haber retrocedido./ comencé a buscar con desesperación cualquier muestra que me dijera que lo que había pasado no era un sueño. Me levanté y fui hacia el balcón, con la esperanza de ver la taza de té en el barandal del balcón donde lo había dejado en aquellos momentos que estaba con Kai, pero la taza no estaba por ninguna parte.  
  
Pronto mi mente y mi corazón se enteraron de la verdad.. No lo quería creer, pero todo mostraba que aquello había sido solo un sueño, una simple ilusión creada por la imaginación y por la mente, un espejismo que engaña a las personas, un truco que me causó mi cabeza, algo que nunca ocurrió.  
  
Sentía como si mi corazón se desmoronara, aquello no había sido verdad, ni siquiera el beso. Me comenzó a invadir una gran desesperación, pero decidí que sería mejor conservarme tranquilo y dormir para olvidar todo esto, así que lentamente fui de nuevo a mi cama.  
  
Me cubrí con las cobijas intentando dormirme y pensando que a lo mejor este era el sueño, pero no me podía engañar a mi mismo, sabía que todo eso había sido una gran mentira.  
  
Di un gran suspiro, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la realidad, la fría y cruda realidad, pero quizás, solo quizás, pudiera ser que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad. Se me dibujó una sonrisa y luego cerré los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Día 2  
  
´´Aunque lo haya visto durante todo un año, aún me sigue sorprendiendo su forma de comer´´  
  
Max era el único que podía hablar de todos nosotros, pero dijo exactamente lo que todos queríamos decir. Todos mirábamos a Tyson devorar la comida que había en los platos, con ojos sorprendidos boquiabiertos, ¡era sorprendente la manera en que comía!  
  
Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, su mano llegó hacia un chile, y en su afán por comerse todo no se dio cuenta y se lo comió.  
  
´´AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!´´ la reacción era inevitable, parecía que estaba a punto de arder en flamas de fuego ardiente, agarró su vaso y se terminó el agua en menos de lo que se puede decir beyblade, y aún, no se calmaba, seguía completamente rojo, corrió y agarró el vaso de Kenny y también lo bebió en unos instantes, luego pasó hacia el vaso de Max, todos demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer algo. al acabarse el agua de Max y de Kenny se dirigió hacia mi, pero yo reaccioné rápido y a tiempo para quitar mi vaso justo en el momento que él lo iba a agarrar..  
  
´´Ahhh no, Tyson, este vaso es mío´´  
  
Tyson volteó rápido su cabeza y su mirada se posó en el vaso de Kai, se acercó rápidamente hacia el, pero no logró llegar, ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada de matar de Kai y no se atrevió a cogerlo, así que su última solución fue irse al fregadero y echarse toda el agua fría que pudo.  
  
Max fue el primero en soltar una risita al ver como el agua se evaporaba al tocar la boca de Tyson, luego le siguió Kenny, y después yo, y hasta pude ver que a Kai se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Sin darme cuenta, me quedé observándolo durante un gran rato, hasta que él volteó hacia donde yo estaba y me miró. Yo me sonrojé y volteé rápidamente a ver el mantel, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto en mi vida, podía sentir su mirada, observándome, viendo cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. No era que me desagradara el que me viera, eso significaba que me notaba, pero luego de aquel sueño. creo que me sonrojo más de lo normal.  
  
KAI POV  
  
No podía evitarlo, tuve que dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que Tyson hacía. Miré hacia un lado para no dejar caer el escudo que he hecho y mostrar mi alegría. Cuando volteé, pude ver un par de ojos ámbar observándome que al darse cuenta de que los estaba viendo se fijaron en el mantel de la mesa. El propietario era Ray, y en esos momentos, sus mejillas tenían un tono rozado, algo que a mi me parecía, extremadamente lindo. /Tengo que quitar ese tipo de pensamientos de mi mente/ no podía permitir que yo tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos, pero era algo inevitable. Cambiando el tema, me pregunto por qué Ray me estaba viendo. quizás era porque no es muy común que yo sonría. Una parte de mi deseaba intensamente que él me estuviera viendo por interés, pero ciertamente yo lo dudaba.  
  
# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $  
  
RAY POV  
  
Max, Kenny y Tyson se fueron, decidieron que esta noche podríamos ver una película de terror para pasar el tiempo los 5. Kenny por supuesto se opuso un poco, pero finalmente Max lo convenció, yo me quedé porque no creí muy necesario el ir, después de todo, confío plenamente en los gustos de Max por las películas de terror. Kai también se quedó. aunque desde antes que se fueran los chicos se desapareció como suele hacerlo.  
  
La aburrición comienza a llegarme, no encuentro nada que hacer.  
  
Caminé hacia la sala y me senté en el sillón con la idea de que un poco de tele haría que aquella aburrición se fuera. Tomé el control de una mesita y comencé a ver canal por canal.  
  
´´No hay nada interesante!!´´ Es algo insólito, en todos esos canales no había algo que atrajera mi atención. Estaba un poco molesto por este hecho, así que apagué la tele presionando el botón del control con un poco más de fuerza de la normal y luego lo coloqué nuevamente sobre la mesita.  
  
Era algo frustrante no tener que hacer. Me levanté del sillón y comencé a caminar por toda la casa en busca de algo que me pudiera entretener. Pasé por la cocina, por las habitaciones y por casi todos lados, tanto así que ya me había aprendido como era la casa por dentro, así que decidí salir afuera, quizás allá tendría un poco más de suerte.  
  
Salí y di un gran respiro, afuera había una especie de jardín que rodeaba toda la casa, bueno, en realidad no era un jardín porque no habían muchas flores, pero pues era un lugar bonito como para descanzar.  
  
De repente me llegó un sonido muy familiar, era algo así como el sonido de un blade chocando contra las rocas. Puse toda mi atención en escuchar aquellos sonidos, pronto decifré de donde venían, no estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba, estaba en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa de Tyson. Caminé hacia donde provenían los sonidos, quería saber quien era el dueño del blade, aunque yo ya sabía muy bien quien era aquella persona, solo quería comprobarlo.  
  
Y si, ahí estaba él entrenando con su blade, aquel chico de cabello bicolor y aspecto frío estaba tan centrado en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Se me dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y me acerqué hacia él.  
  
´´Kai´´  
  
KAI POV  
  
Aquella voz era inconfundible. Volteé para ver a aquella persona suspendiendo por unos instantes mi entrenamiento.  
  
´´ ¿Entrenando? ´´ Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Por alguna razón, la presencia de Ray nunca me había molestado y con él podía platicar más abiertamente que con los demás. Le afirmé con la cabeza y luego observé como sonreía.  
  
´´¿Te importaría si te hago compañía?, Tyson, Max y Kenny fueron a rentar una película para que veamos esta noche, así que no tengo mucho que hacer´´  
  
Lo miré fijamente, pero luego le dirigí una media sonrisa ´´Actualmente, estoy pensando que sería una gran idea entrenar con alguien´´  
  
Me devolvió la media sonrisa ´´¿Es eso un reto?´´  
  
´´Depende de cómo lo veas´´  
  
´´Entonces creo que hay que empezar´´ Sus pupilas se rasgaron de aquella manera parecida a la de un gato, pero no en furia, sino en una forma de emoción.  
  
Podía sentir como aquella aura de pelea subía por mi cuerpo y por el de él ´´Por supuesto, pero creo que lo mejor será que sea sin usar a nuestras bestias bits, ya que sino podríamos dañar alguna parte de la casa de Tyson´´  
  
Me afirmó con la cabeza, luego los dos apuntamos nuestros lanzadores ´´¿listo?´´ la voz de Ray sonaba desafiante ´´Let it rip!!!!´´  
  
Soltamos nuestros blades y comenzaron a luchar, era una batalla muy reñida, cada ataque que le lanzaba lo lograba esquivar con mucha facilidad y lo mismo pasaba cuando él intentaba atacarme.  
  
´´No lo haces nada mal´´ Tenía que admitirlo, Ray es uno de los mejores blade luchadores que he visto en mi vida.  
  
´´Solo observa´´ Sus ojos brillaron un poco más y fue entonces cuando su blade le dio un gran golpe al mío.  
  
Me comencé a concentrar completamente en la pelea, Ray no era de esas personas que deben ser subestimadas y aquel golpe que me dio su blade si me debilitó un poco.  
  
Pronto fui yo quien lo logró golpear, y así paso en varias ocasiones, era una batalla en la que no se podía saber quien era el mejor. Definitivamente Ray había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.  
  
Pronto su blade volvió a chocar con el mío, pero esta vez el mío se tambaleó un poco, fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces llamé a Dranzer ´´¡¡¡Vamos Dranzer!!!´´  
  
Mi majestuosa bestia bit salió del blade tomando a Ray por sorpresa, y con su ataque de fuego hizo que el blade de Ray saliera volando del plato de batalla.  
  
Ray observó atónito como su blade salía volando para luego caer al suelo. Se me quedo mirando por un rato y luego reaccionó ´´Hey!!! Eso fue injusto!!!, quedamos que no íbamos a usar las bestias bits!!!´´ Su tono en cierta forma dejaba ver que no estaba molesto, sino que era un tono que pedía justicia y que a la vez era alegre.  
  
No pude evitar sonreírle, Ray intentaba verse molesto ´´Hm´´  
  
´´Hm??´´ La cara de Ray dejaba ver cierta sorpresa ante mi respuesta ´´hm?. ¡¡esa no es una respuesta!!´´  
  
/Valla, con que el gatito ahora esta exigiendo justicia/ Le dirigí una última sonrisa para luego voltearme y comenzar a caminar para entrar a la casa, no pensaba darle una explicación a Ray.  
  
Al principio no pude escuchar a nadie seguirme, pero cuando Ray se dio cuenta de que lo estaba dejando fue hacia donde yo estaba ´´¡¡Espera, Kai!!, ¡eso fue injusto!´´  
  
Justo cuando me alcanzó, llegaron Tyson, Kenny y Max.  
  
´´Hey, chicos!!!, ya volvimos!!!´´  
  
´´Si!, y rentamos una gran película!!´´ Max estaba muy emocionado al igual que todos los demás, y con un signo de la mano nos indicó que nos metiéramos a la casa.  
  
Era mi oportunidad para dejar a un lado el tema de la blade batalla, así que sin voltear a ver a Ray caminé para poder entrar.  
  
RAY POV  
  
Cuando llegaron los chicos, mi mente olvidó lo de la batalla con Kai, luego vi como Kai entraba a la casa siguiendo a Max, Kenny y Tyson y yo entré detrás de él.  
  
Ya adentro estaba a punto de sentarme en el sillón, cuando recordé algo.  
  
/Hey!!!, Kai no me ha dado una explicación de aquella injusticia!!/ volteé a ver a Kai, quien me estaba viendo y luego quito su mirada de mi.  
  
Me acerqué a él, y cuando abrí la boca para reclamarle Tyson me habló  
  
´´Ehhh, Ray!, ¿puedes hacer palomitas?, es que tengo muucha hambre´´ Lo miré ´´Por favor!!!´´ Me hizo cara de perrito que quiere algo, y no pude evitar sonreír.  
  
´´Por supuesto, Tyson´´ Le dirigí una última mirada a Kai ´´Creo que luego tendremos que hablar´´ Le sonreí y me fui hacia la cocina.  
  
Luego de unos minutos volví con tres tazones de palomitas.  
  
´´¡¡Comida!!´´ Tyson gritaba emocionado  
  
´´Ahora ya podemos poner la película´´ Max me sonrió y luego vio los tazones de palomitas ´´Oye, Ray. ¿solo habían tres tazones?´´  
  
´´Si, Max, al parecer Tyson ocupó los otros en otro tipo de comida y ahorita están sucios´´ Le dirigí una mirada a Tyson tratando de sonar acusador pero sonriendo.  
  
´´Hey!!, ¿qué querían que hiciera?, soy un chico en crecimiento!!´´ Esas fueron las excusas de Tyson  
  
´´Bueno´´ Max giró sus ojos ´´Creo que en ese caso tendremos que compartir´´  
  
´´Yo quiero un tazón para mi!!!´´  
  
´´Claro, Tyson. Creo que yo tendré que compartir uno con Kenny y tú, Ray, compartirás uno con Kai´´  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿acaso alguien se había puesto de acuerdo para ponerme a mi y a Kai juntos?, pero pensándolo mejor, así podría estar con él y pedirle una explicación. Lo volteé a ver y le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que dicen justamente lo que tienes planeado hacer, él me miró fijamente, y solo por una milésima de segundo, creí haber visto como su mirada se suavizaba.  
  
Yo estaba sentado en u sillón junto a Kai para que los dos pudiéramos agarrar palomitas, aunque en realidad él casi no come, pero de vez en cuando toma algunas. Mi mente estaba ideando maneras de hacer que Kai me confesara la verdad de por qué había sacado a Dranzer, pero todos aquellos pensamientos e ideas se silenciaron cuando empezó la película, desde un principio te mostraron cosas emocionantes, por lo que yo estaba muy entrado en ella, aunque en algunas ocasiones volvía a la realidad, esas ocasiones eran cuando mi mano se encontraba con la de Kai en el tazón de las palomitas, lo cual hacía que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo al sentir el suave toque o roce, no era algo molesto, al contrario, era agradable, y creo que a Kai no le importaba mucho aquel hecho, aunque yo no podía evitar el ponerme ligeramente rojo, en una ocasión que nos tocamos, creí haber visto a Kai sonrojarse ligeramente, pero luego concluí que aquella película me estaba haciendo ver cosas.  
  
Cuando iba a pasar el clímax de la película, pude escuchar como Kenny se movía inconfortablemente en su asiento, como la respiración de Tyson se había quedado paralizada por unos segundos, y como Max respiraba más lentamente de lo usual, Kai no mostraba ninguna muestra de emoción, yo en cambio, tenía otra forma de expresarlo, conforme la emoción avanzaba, agarraba más y más palomitas, luego, cuando iba a pasar lo peor de la película, mi mano comenzó a buscar más palomitas, pero chocó contra la de Kai. No tuve tiempo de sonrojarme ya que entonces en la película ocurrió algo que nos asustó a todos, y yo, que tenía la mano junto a la de Kai, la agarré fuertemente por el susto, por unos cuantos minutos no recordaba que mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de Kai  
  
KAI POV  
  
Luego de que aquella parte del susto terminó (yo no me asusto, pero los gritos de Kenny, Max y de Tyson me tomaron por sorpresa) pude sentir cierta calidez que provenía de mi mano, había algo que la sujetaba que era muy suave y agradable, quité mi mirada unos instantes de la película para ver que era aquella calidez y mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¡Ray y yo teníamos entrelazadas nuestras manos!, al parecer él todavía no se daba cuenta de eso, así que tosí ligeramente para llamar su atención, me volteó a ver y luego miró nuestras manos y también abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y luego rápidamente liberó mi mano.  
  
´´Lo siento, Kai´´ Su mirada estaba baja, y tenía una sonrisa tímida en la cara, aquellas cosas que hacía Ray me hacían olvidar lo frío que yo era, así que le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa y luego volví a fijar mi atención en la película que estaba a punto de terminar.  
  
Cuando terminó la película, Kenny era el más asustado y nos pidió a todos quedarnos a dormir juntos en la sala, una idea con la cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
Y así nos acomodamos en la sala, Kenny, Tyson y Max en los sillones y Ray y yo en el suelo.  
  
Creo que después de todo, aquel día no fue tan malo como los días que pasaba con mi abuelo en la mansión, y creo que. me agrada.  
  
TBC.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Este capítulo esta chafiiiísimo!!!!, jeje, creo que nuevamente me está dejando de gustar mi forma de escribir -____- , bueno, si por ahí a alguien le gustó, les agradezco el haberlo leído n_______n  
  
¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!!!, siempre me hacen sonreír!!!, los quiero 1 buen!!!!! *kasey abraza a todos*  
  
Jejeje, voy a intentar apurarme más con el próximo chapie, aunque creo que va a estar muy difícil =S, pero bueno, haré todo lo posible por no atrasarme mucho que digamos.  
  
Nota: Nuevamente este fic está orgulloso de decir que es parte del ejército del Dok que luchan por hacerles llegar fics de los dos bishones (o bishounes, no sé como les digan en japonés, pero es algo por el estilo) que son Rei y Kai!!!! 


End file.
